


Barnes Bakery

by notmuchfun



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchfun/pseuds/notmuchfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first time it happens, it’s a Tuesday, it’s 8p.m. and Bucky is experimenting with an old recipe of his mother’s. It’s going well- or at least he thinks it is – until he realises he’s run out of flour.<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> Or, the au where Bucky is a baker and Steve is an artist and they're both totally whipped but won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes Bakery

The first time it happens, it’s a Tuesday, it’s 8p.m. and Bucky is experimenting with an old recipe of his mother’s. It’s going well- or at least he thinks it is – until he realises he’s run out of flour.

He stares down at the cookie mix despairingly. Is it really worth it to go out and _buy_ more flour? He’s in his pyjamas, he hasn’t showered (it was his day off at the Barnes Bakery) and it’s fucking _freezing_ outside.

He considers putting it in the fridge and finishing tomorrow after he gets home from work, but that’s not an option- he wants cookies and he wants them _now_.

“Dumbass!” He says to himself loudly. _Steve._ He doesn’t know how he forgot Steve, his neighbour from across the hall and also the kindest, most courageous, _hottest_ person Bucky has ever been graced with meeting. Steve would have no problem lending him flour in exchange for free cookies.

He quickly makes his way across the hall, knocking on the door probably louder than necessary, and waits for Steve to answer.

When the door swings open Bucky is met with a bewildered looking Steve in all his 6”2 muscled glory.

“Bucky! Hi, what can I do for you?” He asks, always polite, even when faced with someone like Bucky at this time of night.

“Well, I was actually wondering if I could borrow some flour from you in exchange for the cookies that that flour will produce.”

“Flour? Like, for baking or something?” Steve looks confused.

Bucky flushes slightly- is it weird to ask your neighbours for flour? “Uh, yeah. I was baking cookies and then I realised I didn’t have flour. I didn’t want to go all the way to the store right now so I figured I’d ask you…” Bucky trails off, realising that he didn’t think this plan the whole way through _and_ he’s in his pyjamas, which is probably a turn-off for most hot guys like Steve.

Steve laughs, putting Bucky slightly at ease. “Of course that’s cool. Come on in.”

Bucky follows Steve inside and is slightly shocked at the inside. Not only is it jarring to see the layout of his own apartment flipped around, it’s also strange to see something so familiar filled with unfamiliar objects.

Paintings and sketches line the walls and cover every surface. Discarded pencils and doodles seem to cover the coffee table.

“So, I take it you’re an artist?” Bucky says, laughing.                                                      

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Steve smiles back at him from the kitchen. “I’m a comic book artist and I teach art lessons part-time at Brooklyn College.”

“Do you sell any of this stuff? ‘Cause you would make a shitton of money, Steve. This is _good_.”

Steve turns bright red. “You think? Some of my friends have encourage me to sell my stuff but I’ve never really looked into it properly.” Steve looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Well, if anything, I’d buy it.” Bucky isn’t lying when he says that- anyone who wouldn’t buy this stuff is crazy.

“Uh, thanks.” Steve’s face gets even redder than before. “Here’s your flour.”

“You are an absolute lifesaver Steve. Thank you so much.” Bucky says gratefully, making his way to the door.

“No problem.” Steve opens the door. “You better share those cookies, though.”

**

The next time it happens, it’s been almost two weeks since he’s seen Steve. Usually they see each other every few days- running into each other going in and out of their apartments or fetching mail and whatnot. These past few weeks, however, have been hell. Bucky _did_ indeed bring over some cookies to Steve, who had thanked him but unfortunately hadn’t had time to hang out.

Bucky hadn’t minded _of course_. He’s not a teenager with a crush, he’s a mature adult who’s merely interested in what his neighbour thinks of his baking.

Okay, that was a lie. Bucky is _totally_ a teenager with a crush.

A teenager with a crush and also no cinnamon. This time it’s nearly 11p.m. and Bucky is making snickerdoodles- a difficult feat without cinnamon. He really needs to have this order in by tomorrow and every store within walking distance is definitely closed. He would call Nat, but she’s out of town with Clint for a few days, leaving him with one option.

He has to bug Steve.

Putting on his brave face, he walks across the hall and knocks before he can chicken out. To Bucky’s surprise – and relief – Steve looks wide awake and not at all pissed off to see Bucky outside his door so late.

Before Steve can even open his mouth, Bucky is talking. “I’m so sorry to bother you again but I was wondering if you had any cinnamon I could borrow. I really need to have fifty snickerdoodles made by tomorrow morning and I have literally run out of the most important ingredient.”

Steve smiles at him incredulously. “I probably have some. Come in.”

Bucky follows Steve inside and is surprised to see that the small living room looks neater than the last time he was here.

“So,” Steve calls over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen, “why do you need to make fifty snickerdoodles, exactly?”

“I own a semi-famous bakery downtown. Sometimes we cater so, you know, I work overtime.” Bucky shrugs.

“That explains why your cookies were literally orgasmic then.” Steve hands a choking Bucky the cinnamon.

After a moment of confused spluttering Bucky clears his throat. “Um. Yeah. Sorry, I kind of… choked on my spit.”

Steve snorts. “You choked on your own saliva because I complimented your baking?”

Bucky turns red. “Yes?” (In all honesty, he was actually choking at the thought of Steve having an orgasm, but Steve doesn’t need to know that).

There’s a moment where they just look at each other, Steve grinning at him like a kid on Christmas and Bucky turning redder by the second.

“I should… go.” Bucky says awkwardly. “Fifty snickerdoodles and all that.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” Steve leads Bucky to the door.

“Thanks again Steve, I promise not to make a habit out of this!”

**

The third time it happens, Bucky is making meringues. He’s already whisked the egg whites when he realises he’s short on the most important ingredient: Sugar.

Bucky groans. If he keeps this up, he most definitely will not be getting in Steve’s pants any time soon (not that he had a chance anyway, but still).

Sighing, he looks himself up and down – he has to look good, after that pyjama/flour fiasco – and makes his way over to Steve’s apartment. He knocks and waits.

When Steve answers, his eyes light up, “Bucky! How can I help you today? He says, leaning against the door frame.

Bucky smiles and turns on his classic Bucky Barnes charm, “I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar.”

Steve laughs, “Sugar? I didn’t know you were into clichés, Buck.”

Bucky’s insides squirm at the nickname, “Am I getting that sugar or not, Stevie?” (Admittedly, Stevie is a bold move. But Bucky is not a Barnes if he isn’t bold).

Steve opens the door wider and walks towards the kitchen, signally for Bucky to follow.

“I don’t know how you live in such a mess, Rogers.” Bucky comments, glancing around at the sketches and loose pieces of papers all over the room.

“What, like your apartment is never messy?” Steve says defensively, walking towards Bucky with a cup of sugar in hand.

Bucky shakes his head, “It’s messy, but it’s never _this_ messy, Steve.”

Steve holds the sugar out to Bucky. Their fingers brush just as Steve says, “You’ll have to show me sometime then.”

Bucky’s intestines feel like they’re melting. Is this _flirting_? Is Steve Rogers _flirting_ with him?

“I guess I will.” He says, trying not to show that he’s screaming inside.

**

“What happened to not making a habit of it?”

“Shut up, Nat.” Bucky groans at his redheaded friend. He really regrets telling her anything about this situation. What was he thinking?

“You’re pathetic, Barnes. How many times has it been now? 3? 4?”

“Only 3.” Bucky grumbles at the pastry below him.

“Still pathetic.” She sings from across the kitchen.

Bucky is _not_ making a habit out of this. He’s just been getting forgetful recently, that’s all. His bakery is growing in popularity- he’s busy now. No one can blame him if he’s forgetting certain ingredients when he goes grocery shopping. Especially if it gives him an opportunity to talk to Steve.

“Who’s pathetic?”

Bucky groans, louder this time. “None of your goddamn business, Barton.”

“If I don’t find out from you now, she,” He gestures to his fiancée, “is going to tell me later anyways.”

Bucky glowers at him. “I could fire you, you know.”

“You _could_ , but you’re not going to. You love me and my excellent baking too much.”

Bucky grumbles, turning moodily to his pastries.

“Bucky has a crush.” Natasha says, a devilish grin on her usually stoic face.

“What? On Who? Details, Barnes.” He demanded.

“It’s not a _crush_. Shut up, Nat.” Bucky whines.

“It’s on Steve, his neighbour.” Nat says, ignoring Bucky’s protests. “Bucky’s been using his baking ingredients every time he _conveniently_ runs out.”

“Oh my God. That is the lamest version of flirting I have ever heard of in my life.”

“It’s not flirting. He’s just really friendly and willing to lend out food.” Bucky says.

Nat rolls her eyes, returning to some cupcakes that need icing.

“Wait.” Clint’s eyes go wide. “Is this Steve the _hot_ Steve that you’ve had a hard-on for since you moved in?”

Bucky glares at him.

“I knew it! I knew you two were destined to-“

“Clint. Barton. If you don’t get started on a fresh batch of muffins soon, I am going to fire you and then murder you.”

**

To say that Bucky has had a hard-on for Steve since he moved in isn’t entirely untrue, although he refuses to admit it. Bucky is indeed extremely gay, so no one can blame him for being attracted to Steve Rogers- possibly the most attractive person on the planet.

Obviously Steve is not into guys. Bucky knows from experience that most guys who look like _that_ are extremely straight and off-limits. Even if he isn’t straight, Bucky knows that he would probably have a tremendous amount of competition. Steve would never choose _him_.

That isn’t going to stop Bucky from talking to him at every chance he gets though. Especially now that they are kind-of-maybe-friends.

He’s just finished making a batch of his infamous lemon meringue tarts and he _refuses_ to let Steve get away without trying some.

This time, when he knocks on Steve’s door, he takes a little longer than usual. Bucky frowns. Is he not home? It’s a Wednesday night, not really the time nor day that people go out. Then again, Steve is an artist- his working hours are probably very different to Bucky’s.

He is about to turn around and go home when the door swings open to reveal a very flustered and very naked Steve (he’s wearing a towel, so not fully naked, but close enough).

“Oh. Wow. This is really not the time for me to be here. Sorry, I’ll be on my way.” Bucky says, even as his eyes travel up and down Steve’s dripping torso, still wet from the shower he was clearly in two minutes ago.

Steve chuckles, wiping wet hair out of his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Whatever you need, it’ll only take a second to get.”

“Um.” Bucky flushes. “That’s not why I came over.”

Steve’s eyes travel to the package of baked goods in Bucky’s arms and his eyes light up. “You made something for me?”

“Well, yeah. I was hoping we could hang out like actual people do but I feel like it’s slightly inappropriate if one of us is practically naked.”

Steve laughs. “Don’t worry, it’ll take me two seconds to get dressed. Come in and we can ‘hang like actual people do.’”

Steve’s apartment is a mess- as usual. Bucky has time to have a proper look at the doodles and sketches scattered around the living room while Steve gets dressed. There is one sketch in particular that catches his eye. It looks almost like-

“So, what have you made for me today?” Steve stops dead in his tracks when he sees what Bucky is holding.

“You drew me?” Bucky’s heart is beating out of his chest and his voice is light and breathy. Steve _drew_ him. It’s a really good drawing too, perfectly capturing the details of Bucky’s hair, his face, his entire _body_.

“Yes?” Steve squeaks. It comes out more like a question than a statement.

“Steve, this is really good.” Bucky says, staring down at the paper in amazement.

“Thanks.” Steve’s entire _body_ is red. “You don’t think it’s creepy or something?”

“Of course not, you fuckhead. This is the best thing anyone has ever done, _ever_.”

“Stop exaggerating.” Steve mumbles.

Bucky turns to him. “Steve,” he says, completely deadpan, “stop being so humble for once in your goddamn life.”

Steve stares at his bare feet. “Thanks.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, then an idea pops into his mind.

“Uh, Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve is looking at him now, baby blue eyes boring into his own.

“Do you think you could draw me again? But, like, with me actually posing for you?” Bucky’s blushing _again_ , “I just feel like, if this is what a drawing of me looks like without a reference…” He trails off, glancing away from Steve’s astonished face.

“Oh my God, Buck, of course.” Steve looks super excited, already reaching for a sketchpad and pencil.

“Can I really?” He looks up earnestly at Bucky from the couch he has settled himself in.

Bucky grins and sits down in the armchair across from Steve. “Draw me like one of your French girls, Stevie.” He says seductively.

Steve snorts, “I cannot believe you just said that.”

“Don’t trust a man who doesn’t make Titanic references, Steve.”

They soon fall into a comfortable silence, the sound of pencil scratching across paper filling the room.

After a few hours of Bucky watching Steve draw, Steve puts his pencil down and stretches. “I’m finished, mostly.”

Bucky shoots out of his seat, “Can I see?”

“I drew it _for_ you, of course you can see.”

Bucky snatches the sketchpad out of Steve’s hands and his jaw drops. It’s even better than the last drawing, somehow.

“Do you like it?” Bucky jumps when he realises Steve is standing right next to him. He hadn’t even noticed he’d moved.

“I love it.” Bucky smiles at Steve. Their faces are close, _very_ close. Bucky licks his lips, glancing down at Steve’s own. Now is his chance- Steve is _right_ _there_.

Bucky is about to lean in when Steve clears his throat, “Didn’t you bring me stuff?”

Bucky is snapped out of his reverie in an instant, “Yeah! Yeah, I did. I made my famous lemon meringue tarts.” Leaning back, Bucky feels the need to slap himself. Of course Steve doesn’t want to kiss him. He’s clearly misread the signs- there haven’t even _been_ signs.

He glances back down at the drawing, at Steve’s neat signature in the corner. Settling into the couch he looks at Steve, who is making his way to the kitchen.

“Do you drink wine?” Steve askes, pulling two wine glasses out of a cabinet.

“Is that even a question?” Bucky composes himself and smiles at Steve, charming as ever.

Steve chuckles, pouring red wine into each glass and making his way to Bucky, grabbing the package of tarts on the way.

Steve moans way too loudly at the first bite and Bucky has to distract himself with a very big sip of wine. The alcohol is soothing, washing over him and making him feel somewhat better about the fact that Steve is definitely not interested in him.

“What got you into baking?” Steve asks, curled into a ball in the corner of the couch, watching Bucky as he eats.

Bucky smiles. “My mom. She’s taught me everything I know, since I was a little kid.”

Steve smiles back. “I get that. My mom’s the reason I got serious about art. She died right after I ended high school and she’d always loved my drawings so you know, I made a career out of it.” Steve laughs, his eyes filled with nostalgia.

“I don’t blame her, your drawings are great.” Bucky smiles at him. “I’m sorry, though.” Seriousness returning to his tone.

Steve waves his hand. “Don’t worry about it, it was a long time ago.”

Bucky leans in, grabbing a tart for himself. “What kind of comics do you do?” He says, changing the subject to something more light-hearted.

Steve’s eyes light up and he launches into the plot of the comic he’s involved with currently. Bucky listens intently to stories of superheroes and super serums, extraordinary people doing extraordinary things.

It’s another few hours of them talking about many different topics – everything from their families to how the universe was created - before Bucky is excusing himself. He has to be at the bakery early tomorrow, so he really should be getting to bed soon.

When he walks into his apartment he grins at the drawing in his hands. He sets it on his nightstand that night before he goes to sleep, promising to buy a frame for it as soon as possible.

**

The next few days are busy and Bucky doesn’t see Steve at all. He convinces himself that he’s not upset that he was turned down and also somehow convinces himself that he’s not into Steve.

The bakery is busy and Bucky manages to distract himself with orders and customers. He stops ‘forgetting’ to buy ingredients for his baking and he’s gone almost a week without seeing Steve when he cracks. It’s not like they can’t be friends, right? Who cares if Steve isn’t interested? Bucky doesn’t, not at all.

On Monday night, Bucky marches over to Steve’s apartment, totally set on hanging out and having a good night with Steve, his _friend_.

However, when Steve (his friend) opens the door, he’s met with a situation he definitely didn’t expect. There are _people_ in Steve’s apartment. Obviously Bucky knows Steve has friends he just thought… he doesn’t actually know what he thought.

“Buck! Hi! What can I do for you?” Steve’s smile is blinding and yeah, it’s going to be a lot harder than Bucky thought it would to be _just friends_ with Steve.

“Hey, Steve. I feel like I have once again shown up at an inopportune moment.” Bucky shifts and laughs slightly. “I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but it’s clear you’ve got company, so, yeah. Bye.”

Steve laughs, “You don’t have to go Buck, my friends won’t mind if you hang out with all of us.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows apprehensively, “If you say so.”

He’s introduced to Steve’s friends: Sam, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Maria and Peggy. They’re all friendly, albeit a bit intimidating. Tony and Bruce are both scientists and Tony is, as it turns out, Tony _Stark_ \- the owner of Stark Industries, the most well-known business in the whole of New York. Pepper is his equally as successful and rich girlfriend. Sam is an army veteran and also the nicest, most understanding guy Bucky has met. Maria works for Tony and is also hilarious, in her own way. Peggy is British and _also_ an army vet, although she has a higher rank than Sam. She’s absolutely stunning and terrifying at the same time.

They tell Bucky embarrassing stories about Steve and he loves how red Steve’s face turns with each story. Bucky finds out that Peggy and Steve dated a few years ago. Although they insist there aren’t any feelings left, he can’t help but feel a bit sick at the thought of Steve happy with someone as perfect as Peggy. She does have great stories about him, though. It turns out that Steve is known for getting into fights with assholes- something Bucky admires, no matter how stupid it is.

Tony tells the best story of the night. He and Steve had gone to high school together, when Steve was 5”4 and skinny and asthmatic. Even back then, he was always getting into fights with people who deserved to be beaten up, even if he couldn’t fight back.

They’re all fun to be around and Bucky feels himself relaxing as the night goes on. He glances at Steve probably more often than he needs to, but no one notices. Bucky almost forgets that he’s totally falling for someone he can’t have.

“So, you two have been friends since high school?” Bucky can’t help but ask Tony and Steve. He can’t see Steve hanging out with Tony for that long without punching him in the face and knocking out all his teeth.

“Actually, no. We didn’t really speak in high school. We met a few years ago at a high school reunion and reconnected.” Steve says, smiling.

“You see,” Tony says, launching into Tony Stark Story Mode, “Steve was literally this tiny punk kid in high school, always getting into fights and talking back to teachers and ‘questioning authority’ or whatever. Basically, he was a little shit. So I show up to a high school reunion hoping to boast about how hot my girlfriend is and how rich I’ve gotten, when this 6”2 _brick wall_ of a man walks in – certainly not the Steve any of us remember. He’s still a sassy shit and he’s still calling people out on things - in a way only Steve Rogers can – but he’s like, 7ft and built as hell. So I approach him and ask him what the hell happened and he smiles at me and says ‘Puberty, Stark. What happened to you?’ and I am astounded because what the hell? This is Steve motherfucking Rogers and he’s taller than me AND back chatting me-“

“Long story short,” Steve cuts in loudly, “We got into an argument after that, I socked him in the jaw, and we’ve been best friends ever since.”

Tony pouts about his story being ruined but Bucky just stares at Steve. Who knew he was such a badass? Bucky grins - his taste in men really is impeccable.

That night, after everyone has left, Bucky lingers. He tells himself it’s because he wants to thank Steve alone for such a great night, but he knows deep down it’s really because he wants to spend as much time with Steve as possible before going home.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself.” Steve smiles at Bucky.

“Yeah, your friends are great,” Bucky follows Steve to the kitchen, where he’s clearing up wine glasses and beer bottles, “I didn’t know you had a record for being such a troublemaker, though.” Bucky grins up at Steve.

“Yeah? Well there are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Buck.” Steve, once again, is standing way too close to Bucky and all of a sudden he can’t breathe.

“I should- I should get going.” Bucky chokes out before he does something stupid like _kiss_ Steve.

“Yeah, of course.” Steve is still staring down at Bucky with those bright blue eyes, making the brown haired man squirm.

When he says goodnight and leaves, Bucky realises how utterly screwed he is.

**

The next morning Bucky is just locking his door when he hears Steve’s open. Turning around, he gives Steve a smile and greets him- choosing to completely ignore the incident from the night before.

It looks like Steve is doing the same.

They make their way towards the stairs (their building’s elevator hasn’t worked since Bucky moved in) and Steve asks Bucky where he’s off to.

Bucky gestures vaguely towards his chef’s uniform, “Oh, you know, the circus.”

Steve laughs way too loudly for someone at 7:30 in the morning and Bucky’s face reddens because Steve thinks he’s _funny_.

“Where are you on your way to?” He asks (once Steve has calmed down, of course).

“I have a 9:00 lesson at the university and I have to be there early because we have a model today.” He sneaks a glance at Bucky’s face as they make their way out of the building. “I was also hoping to stop by this one semi-famous bakery downtown that I’ve heard is really great.”

Bucky grins at him, suddenly ecstatic, “Is that so?” He teases.

Steve laughs, “Lead the way.”

In hindsight, putting his totally-not-crush in the same room as his sadistic best friend is a bad idea but Bucky didn’t think about that until he and Steve are actually _in_ the bakery.

“So,” Natasha shoots Steve her winning smile, “You’re the Steve James has told us all about.”

“James?” Steve looks confused and Bucky realises that Steve doesn’t know that Bucky Barnes isn’t his real name.

“James Buchanan Barnes is my full name.” Bucky cuts in before Nat can ruin his life further. “Natasha doesn’t call me Bucky.”

Steve laughs, evidently still confused, “Why is that, exactly?”

Nat gives Steve a look and walks into the kitchen.

Steve raises his eyebrows at Bucky.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I also don’t know why we’re friends”

“It’s because of what a beautiful mysterious fox she is.” A new voice says from the door.

A bewildered Steve turns and is meet with an overenthusiastic Clint, followed by Wanda and Pietro - the newest addition to Barnes Bakery staff. He holds out his hand to Steve and shakes it firmly. “Clint Barton, nice to meet you. I’m assuming you two were talking about Nat back there, otherwise I may not live to see tomorrow.”

Steve laughs. “Steve Rogers.”

“So, you’re the Steve Bucky never stops talking about.” Says a female voice with a thick Russian accent.

Everyone turns to Wanda in surprise - except Clint, who bursts out laughing. “That’s my girl.” He says proudly.

Bucky rolls his eyes, progressively turning redder and turns to Steve. “So, now you’ve met the whole gang. What can I get you?”

Steve orders a large coffee with cream and two sugars and a chocolate croissant. Bucky doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Steve has a sweet tooth.

They chat while Bucky goes around the small room, straightening pictures on the walls and dusting shelves in preparation for the day. When the bakery starts to fill up with customers Steve heads off to his lesson with a wave.

One of his first customers is Thor – a regular at Barnes Bakery. He has a loud, booming voice and perfect sentence (and bone) structure. As far as Bucky knows, he’s from a Nordic country and doesn’t really understand English slang.

While Bucky’s making Thor’s usual latte, Nat sidles up beside him and grins.

“I now understand why you’re so into Steve. He’s hot.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “I’m not.” He pauses before adding, “And if I was, it totally wouldn’t matter because I met his friends last night and one of them was a confirmed ex- _girlfriend_ , so.”

“Just because he’s had girlfriends doesn’t mean he’s not into dudes. You know that better than anyone, James.”

“He’s not into me.” He says shortly, handing Thor his drink.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Did you see the way he was eyeing you up back there? Yeah, he’s into you.”

Bucky is about to respond when a third voice interrupts, “I hate to intrude on your private conversation, friends, but I may have something to add.”

Bucky looks in bewilderment at Thor, “What is it?”

“I am going on assumptions that we are talking about the tall blond man who was here earlier, am I correct?” Both Nat and Bucky nod, waiting for Thor to continue, “Well, I must say that I agree with everything Ms Romanov has said. He certainly was ‘eyeing you up’ and you two had an undeniable amount of chemistry.”

Bucky blinks, “Uh, thanks Thor. I appreciate your input… I guess.”

Thor beams, “It is no problem at all, Bucky.”

He walks away with his coffee, a huge grin on his face. Bucky turns to Nat, surprise evident on his face. “Told you so.” She says slyly, slinking back to the kitchen.

Bucky turns to the next customer, a blush rising up his neck.

**

The next morning Bucky is icing some cakes to put in the display window when Nat taps him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and let out a small scream.

“Jesus, Nat! I nearly had a heart attack!” He turns around to look at her smirking face, “What do you want?”

“You’re needed in the front.” She’s still smirking like she knows something Bucky doesn’t. Which, come to think of it, she probably does.

He eyes her suspiciously. Nat never asks for help, _ever_. He sighs, gesturing to Wanda to take over the cake-icing. Nat is waiting at the door, tapping her foot.

“I’m coming, Jesus Christ.” He mumbles, pushing past her to the front of the bakery. He freezes when he sees who’s standing at the counter.

“Natasha fucking Romanov.” He mumbles to himself.

“Pardon?” Steve asks, smiling at Bucky.

Bucky smiles back, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Stevie.”

Steve orders the same as he did the day before and this time instead of leaving for a lesson, sits at one of the small tables while Bucky completes orders.

When there’s a lull in customers Steve walks about to the counter. “How are your protégées? The Russian kids?”

Bucky smiles, “They’re doing well actually. I lived in Russia for a few years when I was just out of university, so I can talk to them in their native language and stuff. It’s really cool.”

Steve looks surprised, “Really? That’s so cool. I’ve been in Brooklyn my whole life.”

Bucky shrugs, “My mom’s family is from near Moscow so I stayed there with a few of my cousins. It was pretty cool, actually.”

“So, is Clint the only person in here who doesn’t speak Russian?”

Bucky raises his eyebrows, “How did you know Nat speaks Russian?”

“ _’Natasha fucking Romanov.’_ ” He mimics Bucky’s voice perfectly, a devilish grin on his face, “I heard her speaking a foreign language earlier and she has a Russian surname, so.” He shrugs and smiles his best boy-next-door smile.

Bucky tries to ignore the fact that Steve noticed how flustered he got earlier and instead mumbles something about how observant Steve is. He jumps at the next customer to walk through the door, avoiding Steve’s teasing gaze.

When the customer leaves – clearly a college student, if the bags around her eyes and books in her arms are anything to judge by – Steve clears his throat, “I should get going. I have some stuff I have to get done today.”

Bucky glances at the clock – 10:00. Steve has been here for nearly an hour. He really wants him to stay but he can’t force him to, so he smiles at him instead, “Of course. I’ll see you later Steve.”

Steve waves and exits the bakery, pulling his coat tighter around himself as the cold October air hits him.

Bucky smiles after him, turns around and walks straight into Nat. She gives him a look but says nothing. Bucky knows exactly what she’s saying and she’s right. He is totally whipped and everyone knows it.

**

Steve keeps up the habit of stopping at the bakery every day. Some days, when Steve has a lesson or somewhere he needs to be, they walk together. It’s probably the best part of Bucky’s day – seeing Steve Rogers can make anyone’s _month_ , let alone week or day.

It’s one of those days now, the days where Steve walks with Bucky. Halloween is approaching and Bucky is feeling nostalgic, remembering trick or treating on these same streets as a kid. It’s a wonder that he and Steve didn’t know each other growing up – their schools, their homes, their entire _lives_ were always a few blocks away, just out of reach until now.

“Are you doing anything for Halloween?” Steve asks Bucky, sketchpad and pencils in hand (he’s started doing work at the bakery – concepts and ideas coming to life just a few yards away from where Bucky is baking).

Bucky shrugs, “Usually I get drunk and eat candy at Clint and Nat’s so, no. No plans yet.”

Steve chuckles, “If you want a change of pace you can come to the party Tony’s throwing. He told me to invite you and your friends, see if you guys wanted to come.”

“That would be great, actually. I’ll talk to the guys about it.”

Steve grins like a kid on Christmas morning, “It’s at Stark Towers so really, bring as many people as you like. You can even invite Wanda and Pietro if you like.”

Bucky grins back, “That’ll be great. I’m assuming it’s dress-up?”

“Do you even _know_ Tony Stark?” Is Steve’s response, his eyes sparkling.

**

Natasha is somewhat sceptical. “A party at Stark Towers? I get this is to impress your crush James, but if this is some stuck-up publicity event I’m not going.”

“It won’t be.” Bucky says firmly, “And if you’re not going, I’m not. I’m barely going to know anyone there and I really don’t want to be the only guy dressed up as someone from Harry Potter.”

Nat rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’ll go. But only because of free alcohol and the opportunity to hex people without seeming weird.”

“We’ll go too!” Pietro says excitedly, “Everyone back home will be _so_ jealous that we’re at a party at Stark Towers – it’ll be so great.”

Wanda rolls her eyes at her brother. “You’re ridiculous.” She pauses for a moment, “I’m going too, though. There’s guaranteed to be rich and attractive people everywhere, so it can’t hurt.” She grins at Clint’s scandalised face.

**

The night of the 31st, Bucky is nervous. Steve had refused to tell him who he was going as and Bucky is really afraid it’s something from Magic Mike or one of those cheap costumes with ‘sexy’ as a prelude. That’s the last thing he needs right now.

He is proud of his own costume, though - Bucky is Harry Potter, Nat is Hermione Granger and Clint is Ron Weasley – they look pretty good but Bucky is nervous about Steve’s reaction. What if he doesn’t like Harry Potter? (That would certainly be reason enough to get over him, in Bucky’s opinion) Wanda and Pietro are the Weasley twins, adding to the Harry Potter theme of their group.

They all meet at Bucky’s place and get a taxi together to Stark Towers. The security waves them through after they give Bucky’s name and they’re soon in an elevator to the top floor.

It opens and Bucky’s senses are immediately assaulted with over-the-top Halloween decorations and a whole lot of people in costumes. Tony spots him right away. He’s dressed as Jack Skellington. From across the room, Bucky sees Pepper dressed as Sally.

“YER A WIZARD, HARRY!” Tony shouts at Bucky over the music. He’s clearly more than a little drunk, even though the party has only just started.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” Clint says to Nat, who laughs and smacks him on the arm.

Bucky spots familiar faces everywhere as he makes his way to the bar. Peggy is Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time and she has a girl standing with her who’s dressed as Marceline. Bruce is dressed as one of the doctors from Doctor Who and Maria is his companion. He still hasn’t seen Steve or Sam, so he goes up to Bruce and asks about them.

“Sam’s there, in the Batman costume.” Bruce points across the room to Sam – unrecognisable in his full Batman outfit and mask. “I don’t know where Steve is though, I haven’t seen him all night.”

Bucky smiles, “Thanks. I’ll catch you guys later.” He heads to the bar, still on the lookout for Steve. 

He’s halfway through his first beer when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and is faced with a very pleased looking Steve.

“Uh, who are you supposed to be exactly?” He chuckles.

“I’m you!” Steve exclaims and it clicks in Bucky’s mind. He’s wearing a chef’s outfit and a shoulder-length brown wig. “Do you like it?” He asks, a grin still covering most of his face.

Bucky starts laughing and suddenly he can’t stop. “Steve,” He gasps in between snorts, “That’s the best thing I have ever seen. _Ever._ ”

Steve rubs the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed, “You think so?”

“Oh my God, yes! I’m buying you a drink, just for that.” Bucky turns back to the bar, waving at the bartender. Steve orders rum and coke and Bucky gets them each a Vodka shot to celebrate Halloween.

They down their shots and Bucky savours the burn down his throat. They each finish off their respective drinks and Steve orders more shots.

Soon Clint and Nat make their way over to them, Clint already tipsy. When they find out what Steve’s costume is Clint is nearly on the floor in tears. Even Natasha is hysterical (or as hysterical as Natasha can get), proving that she’s a bit more drunk than Bucky thought she was.

Clint buys a round of shots for the four of them and then Tony does the same. Other people are joining in, buying one round of shots after the other. Bucky is definitely more drunk than he was planning on getting, but looking at Steve’s flushed face and wide smile, he really doesn’t mind.

“Do you want to dance?” Steve says in Bucky’s ear, speaking over the loud music. Bucky nods, ignoring the fact that dancing with his straight crush is a very bad plan. His mind is filled with ocean blue eyes and perfect bone structure, strong shoulders and chiselled abs.

They’re soon in the middle of the dance floor and once again, they are _very_ close to each other. Bucky’s drunk and happy. Steve is dressed _as_ him – maybe it’s Drunk Bucky talking but surely that means something? From the way Steve is looking at him, it might.

Everyone else joins their dancing soon. Both Steve’s friends and Bucky’s are in a big clump in the middle of the dance floor. The other guests are watching them enviously, obviously jealous of Tony Stark and his inner circle of friends.

Bucky starts getting tired and his throat is dry. “I’m getting some water,” He shouts in Steve’s ear.

“I’ll come with you,” Is Steve’s response.

Bucky quickly informs Nat where he’s going, who shouts at him in Russian to get some. He flips her off and leads Steve away from the crowds.

He gets to the bar and orders two waters in time for Steve to approach him and ask what Nat said.

“You don’t want to know,” Bucky says, gulping down a bottle of water. He’s starting to feel dizzy. “I’m gonna get some air,” He pauses, looking at Steve’s pretty face, “Do you wanna come?” He adds.

Steve smiles, taking a few gulps of his own water and nods. Steve, knowing the place a lot better than Bucky does, leads him to the elevator and punches in a floor number that Bucky doesn’t see. It’s a lot quieter in the elevator and Bucky is aware of how cute Steve looks, with his wig falling off his head and the chef’s whites sticking to his body from sweat.

Suddenly, Steve laughs, “I’m so drunk right now.”

Bucky shoves him playfully, “Lightweight.”

“You’re just as drunk as I am!” Steve says, pretending to be offended.

Bucky is laughing and then Steve is grabbing his hand and pulling him out the elevator. Bucky stares down at their hands. Does this qualify as holding hands? Probably not, but Bucky doesn’t really care.

They get to a balcony and Steve still hasn’t let go of his hand. Bucky looks at the New York skyline and then at Steve. He can’t decide which he thinks is more beautiful.

“It’s gorgeous,” Steve says, staring straight ahead. His voice is deep and gravelly and his face is flushed.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. He’s still looking at Steve and he hopes Steve doesn’t know that he’s not talking about the city.

Steve looks down at Bucky then down at their hands. His eyes travel back up to Bucky’s face and he gasps, like he’s just discovered the biggest secret in the world.

“Steve-”

Bucky doesn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly Steve’s lips are brushing against his. His eyes are open in shock and his heart is beating out of his chest. Steve moves back slightly, waiting for Bucky to confirm that the reason he’s stuck in place is because he’s happy, not uncomfortable.

Bucky wants to say everything he’s feeling, every emotion and every thought running through his mind but he can’t form words. Instead both of his hands move up to cup Steve’s face and he leans in again, letting their lips touch.

Steve turns and wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, applying more pressure with his mouth. Bucky’s head feels like it’s going to explode because this is _Steve_ and he’s _kissing_ him. Bucky starts laughing, pulling away and burying his face in Steve’s chest.

He feels Steve laughing too, “Buck, why are you laughing? Was it that bad?”

Bucky looks up at him again, “It wasn’t bad Steve, it was great. I just… I thought you didn’t like me. Like that. I genuinely thought I was going crazy for a while there.”

Steve’s eyes soften, “Buck, of course I like you. Why did you think I didn’t?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky blushes, “I thought you were straight or something. Like, that time when you drew me I thought we were gonna kiss and then…” Bucky trails off.

“I’m so sorry, Buck,” Steve looks genuinely remorseful, “I thought you didn’t like me either, actually. That’s why I didn’t kiss you.”

“Steve.” Bucky deadpans. Steve blushes and shrugs.

He’s about to lean in again when a familiar British voice interrupts them, “Well. I must say, I’m proud that you two finally figured it out.”

They both jump back, their faces flaming, “Um.” Steve says.

Peggy laughs and the girl dressed as Marceline grabs her arm, “Leave the lovebirds alone, English.”

Bucky squeaks, his arms stiff at his sides. Steve’s body language mirrors his own. The last thing Bucky hears before the elevator closes is the two girls laughing.

Bucky coughs, avoiding Steve’s gaze. He feels a lot more sober than he did ten minutes ago.

“So, that happened.” Steve is looking at Bucky, a shy smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Bucky laughs, “It can happen again, if you like.”

Steve shakes his head, “You’re a fucking nerd, you know that, Barnes?”

Bucky blushes, stepping forward, “I’m a fucking nerd that you kissed, though.”

Steve doesn’t respond, just leans in for another kiss.

**

The next day Bucky wakes up to _abs_. He’s disoriented for a moment until he realises where he is and who he’s with. Glancing up, he confirms that the abs are indeed Steve’s, and glancing down he confirms that they did indeed sleep together.

Slowly, he lifts his head off of Steve’s navel, looking out the window and trying to figure out what time it is.

 _Shit_. He’s supposed to open the bakery today. They can’t lose an entire day of profit because Bucky got lucky the night before and is now incredibly hungover. He ignores his headache in favour of searching his clothes for his phone. When he sees the time – 11:00 – he nearly has a heart attack. _Then_ he sees that he has a whole bunch of texts from Nat and thinks he _is_ having a heart attack. She is going to kill him.

However, when he unlocks his phone he is met with an entirely different situation.

****

**_Nat, 12:10a.m._ **

I know you went home with loverboy last night, so I’m opening the bakery today. No need to thank me.

**_Nat, 8:07a.m._ **

You better give me every. single. detail. of what went down last night.

**_Nat, 8:08a.m._ **

If you leave out a single thing I will skin you. You have been warned.

**_Nat, 8:11a.m._ **

Enjoy your headache + morning-after sex ;)

 

Bucky moans in relief, typing out a response.

 

**_Bucky, 11:11a.m._ **

nat I love u so much, never 4get it

thnk u my lovely friend <3333

 

“Buck? Are you awake?” Comes a husky voice from the bed.

Jumping, Bucky remembers that he’s completely naked. He grabs the nearest pair of boxers and starts putting them on when Steve speaks again, “There’s no need to cover up. We had sex, don’t you remember?” Steve grins and him, “Besides, those are my boxers.”

Bucky flushes, dropping the boxers and his phone on the pile of clothes on the floor. “Right.” He still has one hand still covering his dick. He suddenly feels awkward. He’s wanted to fuck Steve for so long and now that it’s happened, he doesn’t know how to act.

Steve seems to notice Bucky’s unease, sitting up and looking more awake than before. “Are you okay, Buck? You don’t regret last night, do you?”

Bucky stares at Steve, scandalised. “Of course not, you twit. I just… I’ve wanted this for so long and now that it’s happened… I don’t really know how to act.” He avoids Steve’s gaze.

“It’s just me, Buck,” Steve says reassuringly, “Come a little closer.”

 “I just - I don’t get into these situations too often. I don’t know what to do.” He says sheepishly, moving closer to Steve and smiling at his soft, reassuring smile.

“Well,” Steve grins devilishly up at him, “How about we start with me blowing you, and then we can discuss how totally into you I am afterwards.”

Bucky smirks. “I like that plan, actually,” He says, leaning down to kiss Steve.

**

When Steve is done giving Bucky the best blowjob of his life, he gets up to make ‘breakfast’. Technically it’s lunch, but Steve insists on calling it breakfast. Bucky insists that he should be cooking, seeing as he makes a living out of it, but Steve says that he makes a mean scrambled eggs and this is his ‘gift to Bucky’.

He pulls his on his boxers (the boxers that Bucky was _just_ wearing) and turns to Bucky, still lying in bed, “You coming or what?”

Bucky grins, feeling a lot more confident than he did earlier, “Don’t mind me, just enjoying the view.”

Steve turns red, “Help me with breakfast, come on babe.” Bucky’s heart flutters when Steve says ‘babe’ and he’s out of bed in an instant. He pulls on his on boxers and one of Steve’s t-shirts that is lying on the floor.

“I see you’ve started hijacking my clothes already.” Steve says, pulling out a pan and some eggs.

“They’re baggy and they smell like you,” Bucky walks up behind Steve and wraps his arms around his waist, “It kind of turns me on.”

“Let me make my food in peace, please.” Steve sounds irritated but Bucky can see the grin on his face and the blush rising up his neck.

“Fine. Boring old man.” Bucky says, jumping up on the counter.

“I’m younger than you!” Steve protests.

“And yet my sex drive is higher.”

Steve shoots him a dirty look, “That is a lie and you know it, babe.”

“Is that, like, a thing for you?” Bucky asks, swinging his legs back and forth.

Steve gives him a confused look from where he’s busy with the stove.

“You know,” Bucky shrugs, “Pet names. Like babe, baby, all that stuff.”

Steve blushes faintly, “I guess? It just kind of… slips out. I don’t really think about it. I can stop if you’d like.”

“Please don’t. It’s endearing.”

“You’re endearing.” Steve mumbles.

Bucky blushes ( _again_ ), “Shut up.”

Eventually, Steve finishes their ‘breakfast’ and they make their way to the couch to eat it. They end up sitting a lot closer than is probably necessary, but Bucky doesn’t mind.

“So,” Steve starts, shovelling bacon and eggs into his mouth, “This is the part where we talk about our feelings, I guess.”

Bucky coughs, “Yes. Feelings.”

“Well, I’m going to start by saying that I really, really like you and if you would agree to it, I’d like to take this relationship further.”

“I agree. Although, you don’t have to sound so official, Jesus.” Bucky laughs.

Steve elbows him gently, “You suck.”

Bucky waggles his eyebrows, “You would know.”

“You did not just say that.”

The rest of the day is spent making out in between banter-filled conversations. Bucky discovers that Steve is a really good kisser, and he tells him so (to which Steve replies, “You know it, baby.”).

At about 3p.m. they have a shower (together), get dressed (together) and head down to the bakery (together). As soon as they walk in, Clint wolf whistles and the whole staff starts clapping. A few customers look up in surprise and Bucky’s face turns bright red.

Steve bows, even though he is clearly embarrassed. Bucky gives Nat his best I-am-going-to-murder-you look but she just laughs at him and keeps clapping. Eventually they stop and Bucky ducks behind the counter, pulling Steve with him.

“So,” Nat asks, grinning, “How was last night, boys?”

“Last night was great, thank you Natasha.” Steve says politely.

“Rogers, you are too goddamn polite.” Clint says good-naturedly.

“It’s one of my best assets.” Steve says.

“Yeah, well Bucky would know all about your assets, wouldn’t he Steve?” Pietro says (to the horror of the mother he is serving at the counter).

Wanda rolls her eyes at the lady (who is fussing over here children and trying to see if they heard what Pietro said) and says, “So, you two stopped being babies about your feelings, did you?”

“Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Natasha,” Bucky says, turning to each of them in turn, “I am going to fire every single one of you if you don’t shut up about Steve and I, okay?”

“Understood, boss.” Clint says, giving Bucky an overenthusiastic salute.

Bucky turns and rolls his eyes at Steve, who beams back. He can’t help but beam too.

**

Bucky and Steve’s friend groups soon become one. Surprisingly, witnessing the beginning of a relationship as perfect as Steve and Bucky’s can really bring a group of people together. Peggy gets on like a house on fire with Nat. They bond over the fact that they are both extremely talented and badass women. Clint and Tony are both sarcastic as _hell_ , especially when together.

They have group game nights every month, in addition to meeting every Monday to drink and chat. Bucky is happier than he’s been in a long time, especially with Steve at his side.

**

**Epilogue**

Bucky is grateful for many things. He is grateful for his friends, as crazy as they may be. He is grateful for Barnes Bakery, because it lets him do something he loves for a living. He is grateful for flour, cinnamon and sugar for giving him the chance to talk to his cute neighbour. But most of all, he his grateful for Steve, the kindest, most courageous, hottest person he knows.

This thoughts hits him hardest on his 2nd anniversary with Steve, the 1st of November.

They spent the night before hanging out with their friends (it was game night) and the morning cuddling – and doing other anniversary-related-things - in bed.

Then, despite the fact that it’s _freezing_ outside, Steve insists that he and Bucky go for a walk. Bucky relents because he can never say no to Steve’s puppy-dog eyes, no matter how hard he tries.

They walk around Brooklyn, hand-in-hand, reminiscing on the last few years of their relationship. Steve stops to buy him flowers (red roses, because they mean love) and Bucky takes them, still blushing at Steve’s sweet gestures - even after all their time together.

When they stop outside their apartment building (Bucky moved into Steve’s apartment a few months after they started dating for convenience), Steve stops him from going inside.

“Do you remember when we met?”

Bucky smiles, “Yeah, it happened right here, where we’re standing. Nat was helping me unload my stuff and you came outside to introduce yourself. I even remember thinking how screwed I was, seeing how hot you were for the first time.”

Steve laughs, “Me too, actually.”

“Shut up,” Bucky says, pushing Steve playfully, “Let’s go inside and I’ll make us some hot chocolate – I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

“Buck, wait.” Steve says, nervously, “I stopped you here for a reason.”

“Steve-” Bucky’s voice cracks when he sees Steve get down on one knee, “Stevie. Oh my God.”

“James Buchanan Barnes. I have been attracted to you since the day we met and loved you since the first time we kissed. I have a feeling I’m always going to love you – I’ve had that feeling since before we were even dating for a month.” Steve stops and laughs, pulling a shiny black box out of his pocket. Bucky’s eyes are shining with unshed tears and his hands are covering his mouth.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you always by my side and-” Steve breaks off, a few happy tears running down his face.

“Just say the fucking words already.” Bucky says, his voice choked with emotion.

“Bucky Barnes, will you marry me?” Steve says finally, his baby blue eyes shining as he stares up at the love of his life.

“Oh my God, yes! Of course! Yes, a million times yes!” Bucky lets out a choked sob, jumping into Steve’s arms as he stands up.

Steve pulls away first to give Bucky his ring, his hands shaking. Bucky stares down in wonder. It’s silver and fits his finger perfectly.

“I got them engraved,” Steve says, showing Bucky his own, “They match.”

In small, neat letters on the inside of Steve’s ring it reads, ‘ _Till the end of the line_.’

“Oh my God, Stevie, that’s perfect,” he says softly, tears still running down his face, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Buck.” Steve says, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s own.

“You are such a fucking sap.” Bucky says, grinning.

Steve lets out another choked sob, “So are you.”

(It turns out Natasha had hidden cameras and filmed the whole proposal to make fun of them later for being so sappy and emotional. Bucky pretends to be embarrassed by it, but he isn’t. He’s engaged to _Steve fucking Rogers_ , the love of his life and the best person he knows. Bucky’s happier than he’s ever been. He has Steve.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this was my first fic so pls be kind thanks  
> i really didn't think it was going to be so long but oh well!!  
> i hope you enjoyed!  
> if you want you can find me on tumblr at: notmuchfuntobewith :)


End file.
